Black Market Koopa
by Gantz Gun
Summary: Blaine Zalles, the Hammer Bros, went looking for the Source of the Subcon's distress vision... What he finds instead will change his, as well as our, perspective of evil
1. Chapter 1

Me: (Is writing in relative secrecy.)

MMSB: (Guarding the outside of my door.)

Ace: (Standing impatiently in front of MMSB.) How much longer?

MMSB: You know Gantz, it takes him a while.

NUTCASE: I can't wait to see what the 8-Bit Club is going to be in Gantz's perspective!

(I finally walk out of my room.)

Servo: Well?

Wally: Yeah mate. Is it ready?

Me: (I smile after a few minutes.) Grab a seat boys and girls; PokeMario Deleted Scene 4 is in!

Otto: Okay then. (This is contrasted to everyone chattering excitedly.)

NUTCASE: So what happens on this one Gantz?

Me: I'm afraid for the audience's sake you'll have to see for yourselves. (Takes a seat in a theater chair. Everyone else does the same.) Okay everyone! Here's the next deleted scene; 'Black Market Koopa'! Here we go!

Otto: Quiet down everyone… (Presses the play button.)

PokeMario!

Deleted Scene .4.

Black Market Koopa

A desolate wasteland… That one simple phrase could describe the entire Subcon, or the dream-world… A desolate wasteland. The once super hot deserts of the Subcon was in a state of complete disarray and now resembled a super cold Antarctic area more then anything. The reason? The sun was blocked out by what looked like pitch black clouds… A figure appears walking across the desert. The figure appears to be wearing a dark brown cloak not to keep the sun's extreme heat from his skin, but to warm his body since this desert had no heat at all. The figure continued across the wasteland until finally a small village appears in his sight. The dark landscape continued to get darker as if it was turning to night time. The figure continued until it stopped at the front gate. The sign at the top of the gate had one phrase; 'Property of the 8-Bit Club.'

This was exactly what the figure had been looking for. He knocked on the door… He waited a few minutes, when no-one answered; he knocked on the door again. A small slot opened on the door, and a pair of eyes looked out to the figure. It said one word "Password…"

The figure, obviously seeing this coming, leaned in and whispered something in his ear. The head that the pair of eyes belonged to, nodded and the small slot on the door closed. The front gate itself then opened, revealing a small adobe brick made town inside. The pair of eyes turned out to be a Snifit, A small creature that resembled a shy guy, only with a metal mask, and a round mouth that looked like a cannon. The Snifit stood on his tip-toes, and snidely says. "Enjoy your time in the Subcon capital…" He finished then chuckled snidely, walking off. The figure was otherwise unphased by this and walked on.

As he continued, he looked around to see that people were living on the streets in this otherwise dirty city. Eventually he found a three story building, that appeared cleaner then anything else in the city. The sign on the front door waved around in the wind. The sign had, in bold letters, this phrase. 'Welcome to the 8-Bit Club.' This logo was covered with old school cartoon graphics, and was covered by stickers of items like Pow-Blocks, Mushrooms, and Fir Flowers. The figure knocked on the front door, he immediately got an answer as a slot at the top of the door opened and the eyes of a shy-guy mask appeared. "Password…" He asked in a lethargic tone.

"Don't need one…" The figure said, its voice was male and appeared to be that of a teenager's voice. "I have an important meeting with the leader of this establishment."

The Shy-Guy looked surprised at that. The Eye-hole closed, and the door, just as immediately, opened. The figure walked in, and saw that the bouncer for this eye hole was a Shy-Guy on stilts. "Welcome to the 8-Bit Club, sir." The figure looked around to see that the club looked like a typical bar. Their was Shy-Guys to the side playing old fashioned NES games, like 'Super Mario Bros', 'Afterburner', 'Ice Hockey' and others. The other people in this place were Clubbas, Mice (Big one's like Mouser.) Birdoes, and other creatures found only in the Subcon.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. And I will go and tell someone about your meeting." The Stilt Guy said as he walked off.

The figure walked up to the bar and sat right down, "Get me some water." The figure ordered. The Bar Tender, a really big and fat shy guy with a napkin stuffed down his front shirt collar, nodded at his order.

The figure looked sat at the bar and looked around again, possibly for any possible threats. Some of the people were beginning to stare at him. He couldn't blame them quite honestly. He would be a strange sight, just waltzing in here, under the cover of a cape like he owned the place. "Here's your drink." The bar tender said, giving the figure his glass of water. The figure took the glass and took a big drink. He had a long walk here after all. When he finished, he looked to the bar tender to see he was giving him a straight face.

"Oh your pay, of course…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few golden Mushroom Kingdom coins, putting them on the table. "Here it is…"

The bar tender's face softened as he picked up the coins and put them in his pocket. He turned back to the figure. "Name's Gourmet Guy by the way." The figure looked back at Gourmet Guy. "Hey, I like getting to know my customers so doing business with them is easier! So what about you kid? You got a name or what?"

The figure took a big gulp of water and turned back to Gourmet Guy. "Names Blaine…" He said, as he lifted up his hood. Underneath the hood was a young koopa probably around 15. He wore a light blue helmet that had the Mushroom Kingdoms symbol on it. He appeared to be a Hammer Bros. He smiled slightly, probably at Gourmet Guys hospitality. "I'm a Hammer Bros that works for the Mushroom Kingdom Castle."

Gourmet Guy seemed confused; the last few hundred Hammer Bros he had seen had Bowser's Insignia on their helmets, quite unlike this guy. After a while, Gourmet Guy smiled neighborly. "Ah, I see, you must have been one of the few koopas who abandoned their positions in Bowser's army to have a normal life." He chuckled. "Any koopa who does that is okay in the book of the Subconians here." He took a seat on a rather big and obviously very strong chair on his side of the counter. "So what brings you here?"

Blaine looked around, probably to see if there was anyone that was eavesdropping. "I came here because I had a dream that someone wanted to meet up with me. The voice that said this told me to come here."

Gourmet Guy leaned back a little. "Ah I see… Someone called you here…" He smiled in a joking matter. "So are you enjoying your little visit to the Subcon?"

Blaine shook his head somberly. "Fraid not… What happened to this place? In all of the descriptions I had heard this place was as beautiful as any dream of paradise. Yet here I am now, and this place is perpetually dark because of some dark clouds completely covering the sky."

Gourmet Guy frowned when he heard that. "That's just how funny life can be can it?" He hopped out of his seat and landed with a small tremor on the ground. "I mean, it's funny how things can be in the Subcon. We exist in a dream-world and whenever anyone leaves here, it'll be like they wake up from a good nights sleep…" He turned back to Blaine. "That's what happened to Mario and his friends if the rumors are true." He continued from there. "And now we have a Hammer Bros Soldier from Mushroom Kingdom Castle who has had a dream about coming to the Subcon for a meeting and it pictures the Subcon as a beautiful grassland, when in truth, its in a natural decline." He turned back to Blaine, who was staring at him strangely because of that random show of intelligence at a random moment. "But of course, that's just me, if you want to hear a full story you'll need to hear it from the leader of this little club."

Blaine stared at Gourmet Guy, "Do you know him?"

Gourmet Guy shook his head. "Nope… Kinda wish I could though…" Gourmet Guy took a good look at the surroundings. "When the Subcon went into decline, he gathered up the whole country population and brought them to this city. Here he protects us from the remnants of King Warts butchers." Gourmet Guy shuddered. "Nasty characters they are… It makes me so nervous I want to eat."

"Soldier! You ALWAYS want to eat!" Blaine and Gourmet Guy jumped. Where did that voice come from? "Down here!" Blaine and Gourmet Guy looked down to see a Shy-Guy who wore white military clothes and had a few badges, though what they meant were lost to even Blaine, and he had an appropriate knowledge in Military drills and meanings.

Gourmet Guy started to get nervous for some reason. "O-oh! G-General Guy! What a surprise! W-What are you d-doing here?"

General Guy answered strictly. "PIPE DOWN SOLDIER!!!" Gourmet Guy immediately shut up upon hearing that.

Blaine looked at General Guy angrily. "Hey! He was just trying to do his job! Why don't you give the guy a break?!"

General Guy ignored Blaine. "Your meeting with the leader is next. Now come along, soldier." He said, although he didn't seem to be too pleased about it.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!" A mouse suddenly jumped right out of his seat. His looks, to Blaine, greatly resembled Mouser; the only difference was the fur, as it was a darker brown then Mouser's. "I was promised a meeting with the boss a lot earlier in the week, then this KOOPA shows up and you give him a meeting the second he pleads?!? WHERE'S THE FREAKING JUSTICE IN THAT, MAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

General Guy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For the last time, Ratter… YOU'RE MEETING WAS DENIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Mouse, now known as Ratter's, face screwed over angrily. "YOU STUCK UP JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His fingers folded into fists and he launched forward. Instead of moving, General Guy just stood where he was. Ratter was getting closer to General Guy, his fists now flailing around wildly…

General Guy smirked… Ratter's fist flailed outward… It connected…

Thud!! **"GIGUH!!!!!!!!!!"** Ratter's fist connected with something other then General Guy…

He looked up… And almost fell over with exasperation… Standing over him was the BIGGEST DANG BOB-OMB, he had ever seen. It stood over 8 feet tall, had a big white, somewhat messy mustache, had a yellow crown on his head with a few jewels imprinted into it, wore yellow gloves since it had round hands to it's side. And right now its oval eyes were narrowed down angrily, right at Ratter. "You have a problem with how we run things here, ruffian?" He said, his voice had a somewhat noble tone that was somewhat deep and dark. Ratter stared at the giant bob-omb for a second, then gulped nervously…

It shows the outside of the Club… "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ratter was suddenly thrown right out the door, because of the bob-omb's strength and the fact that he had visible hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The giant Bob-omb shouted from the door, waving his big round fist around. He slammed the door closed after saying that. Meanwhile back inside the giant bob-omb walked past Blaine. The young Hammer Bros was staring up at the giant mustachioed bob-omb with not only exasperation, but respect.

"Who ARE you?" A surprised and bewildered Blaine.

The giant bob-omb almost blushed at this attention… ALMOST. "I am the Bob-omb King. I used to be a soldier in Bowser's army, just as you were young one." He walked past Blaine and shown him to a small room. "Come, my latest employer shall speak to you now."

Blaine was lead into a certain room by General Guy and the Bob-omb King. As he and the two military leaders waited the room suddenly shook violently. After a second, it felt as if the room was moving, whether it was up or if it was down, Blaine didn't know. After a few minutes of waiting, there was a small beep and the door opened up again. Inside was what appeared to be an office room of some kind. There was a desk in the middle of the room that was well fixed up. Blaine had the feeling that this 'leader' of theirs was a 'Spit and Polish' kind of person.

General Guy was the first to speak. "My lord, the koopa that has requested your presence is here…" He walked up to the chair and whispered. "A few minutes with this boy and I don't like him… Above all that, he's a koopa! He's not to be tru-"

"That is quite enough General, or do you wish to be placed in an even lower rank then what you are now?" A voice from the chair asked. It almost sounded young, but deep.

General Guy immediately shut up upon hearing that. The Bob-omb king stood on the other side of the chair. "May I introduce… The leader of the 8-Bit Club and the current King of the Subcon…"

_**Servo: Oh here it comes!! We finally get to see who he is!**_

_**Crow: Yeah, we get to see who Gantz had in mind to rule the 8-Bit Club!**_

_**Ace: Shhh!! Here it comes!**_

The chair slowly turned around. General Guy finished for the Bob-omb King. "May we introduce… King Wart…"

_**(Everyone's tune became different at that.)**_

_**Everyone but Gantz: KING WART!?!?!?**_

_**NUTCASE: You put King Wart, as the leader of the 8-Bit Club!?**_

_**Me: … … … … Nope…**_

_**Zane: 'NOPE'?!?!? BUT HE JUST SAID…**_

_**Me: (Chuckles mischievously.) Just watch.**_

The chair completely turned around, revealing the person sitting there. Blaine looked surprised… Not 'afraid' surprise, but 'disbelieving' surprise. "B-B-Benvolio?"

Sitting there was indeed NOT King Wart. But what was surprising was the figure looked somewhat like King Wart. The figure was slightly taller then Blaine, wore wire-rim glasses, was quite skinny, and was carrying a small clip board. When the figure saw Blaine he was quite surprised. "Blaine??" His voice was still the deep voice he had heard from the other side of the chair.

Blaine and the 'Skinny King Wart look alike' stared at each other for a while. After a few seconds, the young frog hopped out from behind the desk and embraced Blaine, the Koopa returned the hug. "Benvolio Wart!!! I can't believe it!!! YOU'RE the one running the 8-BIT CLUB?!?"

The King Wart look alike, now known as Benvolio, broke out of the embrace. "Blaine!! I knew I'd be contacting a Mushroom Kingdom soldier, but I NEVER would've thought in a MILLION YEARS, that you would be the one I would contact!!" Benvolio laughed, Blaine laughed too. Before long, the two were shaking hands like good friends. "Oh man, Blaine, it's been so long since I've seen you! You've grown up so much since I last saw you!"

Blaine chuckled, "Man! You have too, 'Prince Wart'! Who would've thought that you'd be promoted to KING during our time apart!! And now you're the leader of the 8-Bit Club!!" He playfully slugged Benvolio's arm. "Good on ya', mate!!" he said taking a mock Australian tone, to which he laughed afterwards.

Benvolio faked rubbing his arm. "Yeah, who'da thought?"

Someone clearing their throat came to the two obvious friend's attention. It came from General Guy. "Excuse me King Wart… But… You two…" His face took a look of almost comical surprise. "KNOW EACH OTHER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

The Bob-omb King walked up to the twosome. "Not only that, but it appears you two are friends. When did this start?"

Benvolio Wart blushed bashfully. "Oh, sorry you two…" He motioned to Blaine, "This is Blaine. He was my best friend when my father, the Original King Wart went to the Mushroom Kingdom to make treaties with Bowser. Back then he was a Trainee Soldier in Bowser's army taking lessons under his brother." He slung an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "We became fast friends when we met!"

General Guy looked like he was on the verge of blowing a gasket, his eye twitching at a fast fate, his jaw agape, and he was pointing numbly at Benvolio and Blaine. The Bob-omb King, however, seemed quite happy. "Well, well, friends reuniting, isn't it a grand thing?" He picked up Blaine and Benvolio and placed them on his shoulders. "I'm quite happy that you boy's got to see each other again!"

General Guy, however, looked like he could beg to differ. "Friends… WITH A KOOPA?!?!?!?!?!?!? King Wart!! You know that isn't a smart idea!!!"

Benvolio just stared angrily at General Guy, "One more slip of the tongue from you General Guy, and you'll be mopping the floors like the rest of your men!" That shut up General Guy instantly.

Blaine looked at Benvolio surprised. "Wow where did that come from?"

Benvolio blushed again. "Well you have to be tough to be the boss of this business. Otherwise, people walk all over you. You know?"

Blaine shrugged. "Makes sense."

The Bob-omb King put Blaine and Benvolio back on the ground. He appeared to be quite ecstatic. "Well, then… For what purpose are you here, young Koopa?"

Blaine shrugged, "You might as well ask Benvolio… I don't know why I'm here exactly." Blaine turned to Benvolio. "Come to think of it, why did you call me here Benvolio?"

Benvolio sighed sadly. General Guy seemed to know where this was going and walked up to the window Blaine noticed and took the rope to the blinds. "I think that question can be answered along with others like this." He turned to Blaine. "Blaine, you've no doubt noticed that nature has suddenly gone into a time of decline." The windows blinds opened and the it shown outside. Blaine almost looked mortified at what he saw.

Outside the window was a wide open space that appeared to be quite dark in tone. The area was completely filled with cages that had all kinds of Subcon monsters trapped inside, even feared Albatoss' Blaine had heard so much about. There were merchant-looking characters around and they were yelling, only Blaine couldn't tell what they were saying. That's not to say only the monsters of the Subcon were for sell, people were being sold down there as well for any kinds of labor that the buyer wanted. To say it simply, the entire area was a gigantic Black Market for labor; whether it be slave labor or odd jobs.

"You see, for some reason, the natural balance of the Subcon is upset, and because of it. Everything about nature has become topsy turvey, upside down, and every other phrase that means horribly wrong…" Benvolio said readjusting his glasses. "Example, the desert has been thrown into a second ice age, despite being the hottest place in the Subcon. Not to mention the Antarctic regions of this dimension has become as hot as the desert, and the glaciers are melting, flooding the coast line regions." Benvolio sighed. He looked to the Bob-omb King and General Guy to see they had taken a more sad face. "To make matters worse, the remnants of my father's soldiers have reappeared and are causing the Subcon some major trouble. Because of their crazy ways, a lot of the cities and business' around the Subcon were shut down and destroyed…"

The Bob-omb King took it from there. "Lives were being lost faster then the businesses however… So Prince Wart took it upon himself to create this last haven for the subconian people. Here, as you heard from Gourmet Guy downstairs, they are protected by the cruel King Wart's forces." His hands made motions to make it look like he crossed his arms. "If that wasn't bad enough, we are losing money as well, with all of the businesses going up in smoke… So we reformed the 8-Bit Club."

Blaine looked mortified at just how far the Subcon had fallen. But then another thought crossed his mind. "What is the 8-Bit Club, anyways?"

General Guy answered. "The 8-Bit Club was a community. It served many purposes, from acting as a chain of exclusive video game arcades, and restaurants. But that's not to say it had it's more questionable business'… When King Wart fell, the 8-Bit Club lost a chunk of profits as big as at least two of those Albatoss' out there…" General Guy said, using his thumb to point to the black market going on outside. "We had no choice but to shut it down... When it was reformed we had to change the focus of the Club… We became majors in the Black Market and soon found ourselves selling off Subconians for labor and odd jobs, Monsters, people and otherwise." General Guy lowered his head shamefully, Benvolio and the Bob-omb King did the same. "However, the only business we got were from many big time villains in the Mushroom Kingdom..."

Blaine's eyes widened. "You're kidding!!"

Benvolio shook his head. "I can only wish I could say we were…" He took a cloak off the coat hanger and slipped it on. "Come with me and I'll show you."

General Guy looked horrified at this. "SIR!!! That isn't the smartest thing to do! Do you realize how many enemies you have out there!?!?!?"

Benvolio nodded. "Yes… And for those Subconians who see me, I will give them my words of encouragement. Besides Blaine deserves to see what we speak of for himself." He pulled the hood over his head. "You may want to keep your cloak Blaine, some emissaries from Bowser's army are out there as well, and they might not be too pleased to see you." Blaine nodded and pulled the hood over his head. "As for you, my body guards…" General Guy and the Bob-omb King jumped at that. "Watch me from a distance, at the first sign of trouble you come help." Both chiefs nodded and walked into the elevator first. "You go with them, Blaine my friend. I will follow you."

Blaine nodded and walked into the elevator. The doors closed, and the elevator went down. As soon as the door opened, the Bob-omb King and General Guy walked out first and Blaine quickly followed. He was shown to this back door in the back of the bar. "The Subcon's black market is right through this door. Stick with us." The Bob-omb King said. Blaine nodded. General Guy opened the door and shown the two outside. The Bob-omb King barely fit through the door, while Blaine easily walked through.

The Black Market he saw from the top floor of the 8-Bit Club building easily became even more intimidating. It was much bigger now that he was on the ground floor and the shouts from the merchants could be heard quite clearly. As Blaine continued to look around this giant place, he heard a voice from right by him. "Blaine…" He jumped at the sound of that. He turned to see Benvolio Wart in his cloak standing next to him.

Blaine seemed very surprised. "What the..? How'd you get out of your office?"

Benvolio answered offhandedly. "My office has a secret passageway that allows me to come and go at my own leisure." General Guy looked as if he was going to yell something, but Benvolio shushed him. He pointed in a random direction, and General Guy and the Bob-omb King ran off in that direction. Benvolio then put his finger up to his mouth and made a 'Shush sign'. "Follow me…" He said. Blaine did as such as he followed Benvolio into the thick of the Black Market.

It was during that time that Blaine's perspective of the entire Subcon came crashing down. He never thought that in a matter of a few minutes he would see these so called 'emissaries' from every villain in the Mushroom Kingdom. He had a close call with Kammy and Kamek, the highest ranking Magikoopas in Bowser's army, he seen K. Rool and Krusha of the Kremlings, Lord Crump and few X Nauts from the Thousand Year Door incident, an Igor-looking dino who said he worked for Gruntilda from the Isle of Hags, Wario, who was looking for some Subconians to act as guards for his castle, he was also accompanied by Waluigi, and Waclay, and even Skurvy and his crew of Mouser, Tryclyde, and Fry-Guy. Blaine felt his sadness spike, seeing the Subcon's denizens reduced to 'Buy-and-Sell' labor.

"As you can see, my friend…" Benvolio said, changing the subject. He had to painfully point out every emissary to Blaine so he could see just how far the Subcon had fallen. "The people are suffering because of the decline and because of my fathers remaining soldiers…" He seemed disgusted at the fact that he had to say anything about his father. "I blame my father for those soldiers… They are brainwashed into thinking that life would be better with his rule…" He said angrily. He calmed down after a second. "But of course the natural decline is mostly to blame for the Subcon's sorry state…" He turned to Blaine.

The Hammer Bros looked confused. "But what could cause the Subcon's nature to go so wrong?"

Benvolio lowered his head. "I don't know… The only thing that's made the Subcon fall this low before was hundreds of years ago when Bowser's great-great-great-grandfather rampaged across the good dreams of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom…"

Blaine placed a hand on Benvolio's shoulder. "Don't you worry my friend, I'll find the reason why the Subcon's going down the toilet, if it kills me!"

Benvolio looked heartened by this…. "Well, well…"

Benvolio was suddenly grabbed in a headlock and brought closer to a certain individual. It was Lord Crump of the X Nauts that grabbed him. "Buh, huh. BUH, HUH, HUH!!!" He laughed holding Benvolio closer. "Look what we have here! It's the young King of the Subcon!!" Benvolio looked unaffected, though he seemed to be sweating nervously.

"What do you want you X Naut? I do not have time to play around, now let me go!!" Benvolio tried to pull away, but Crump's hold was too tight.

"Well, well, it looks like we have a fighter here boys…" Crump laughed. "It would be a crying shame to the Subcon if the king ever… Kicked the bucket…" He said sliding a finger across Benvolio's neck in a cut like motion. Benvolio's sweat became more intense.

"What are your demands?" Benvolio asked keeping his eyes on Blaine. Blaine, at the time, looked as if he wanted to do something, but seeing as how Benvolio would be the victim if he did, he was stuck.

"I'm glad you asked." Crump said with a sneer. He pointed to a cart that had some of the most sophisticated mechanical parts anyone had ever seen. "We need that whole cart of parts, and…" He looked around till his eyes landed on a cage with an Albatoss inside. "And one of those giant birds… For free, and to go…"

Benvolio looked aghast. "I refuse…"

Crump looked angry. "You try to reason like a nice guy and this is the reward I get?" His otherwise unseeable face softened. "Well in that case I guess I get the pleasure of killing the last of the Wart Royal Family Line." He took a small laser sword from his belt. At that point, they had caught the attention of everyone, and I mean EVERYONE in the immediate area. Crump slowly moved the sword towards Benvolio's neck…

He would never have the chance…

Crump's hood was suddenly pulled down over his face. "What the..? HEY!!!!!!! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He immediately dropped Benvolio as well as the Laser Sword and tried with incredible zeal to remove his hood which was stuck around his head. Blaine looked to see it was General Guy who had done the deed.

"I try to tell the prince it's a bad idea to come out in public… But does he listen to me?" He said annoyed that he had to come into this.

Crump finally pulled the hood off of his head. At that time, Benvolio had crawled away from the crazed X Naut and was safe with Blaine and General Guy. He picked up his laser sword and stared at the three with extreme anger. "YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUTTA!.." This was cut off by someone tapping on his shoulder. Crump didn't even notice the giant shadow looming over him as he turned around. "WHAT IS..?!" He stopped when he saw who owned the shadow…

It was the Bob-omb King… And he looked pissed. "Trying to harm royalty??" He smirked evilly, even though there was no visible mouth. "No Mercy then…"

As the shadow loomed over him, Crump could only do one thing. He looked at the you, the readers, and slowly lifted up a small sign that had the word, 'Yipe' written on it.

The view zooms out to show the whole black market…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The view goes back to the scene to show a smokescreen. The smoke slowly lifts up to show Crump looking very disheveled and covered head to foot with soot. He coughed a little, before passing out… It was a painfully quiet moment… **"GET THE ROYAL BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Came Skurvy's voice. What happened next was nothing short of an all out free-for-all.

Benvolio and Blaine were slowly making their way back to the secret entrance to his office, both wearing cloaks to make themselves unrecognizable. They expertly weaved in and out of the fighting crowd that was beating each other up, hoping to have a go at taking the current king of the Subcon prisoner. They were unaware that 'said king' was sneaking right by them unnoticed.

They reached the secret entranceway to Benvolio's office. Blaine looked around, making sure no-one was watching. "Quickly! Go! Before they realize your gone!!"

Benvolio looked to Blaine. "Thank you my friend… You have been a real help to me today, I hope you will take this up with Peach at the Mushroom Kingdom once you return…"

Blaine stared back at the fight. "I'm not going yet!" He said, pulling out one of his special hammers and throwing off his cloak. He wore a normal dark green shell, with cloth armor over it. The cloth armor looked like triangles put together. _**(You know it looks like King DeDeDe's Belt.)**_ "I'm gonna go back in there and show them what happens when you mess with the Subcon, especially in front of a Mushroom Kingdom Guard!"

Benvolio nodded thankfully. "Thank you my friend… You care for the people of the Subcon, just as I do… I thank you for your kindness, and for being the ear that listened…"

Blaine cut him off. "Don't mean to be rude… But GO!!!" Benvolio nodded and walked into the secret entrance, quietly closing the door behind him. He was gone in the next second. Blaine smirked. "Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this!" That was the last thing said before running full long into the melee.

Me: and there you have it part 1 of my Deleted Scene 'Black Market Koopa'!

NUTCASE: Part 1?

Me: Yeah, when the idea came I never woulda' thought that it would be this long! But when it came right down to it, I needed to split it up into parts. Part 2 is coming up immediately after this, it's a double update in other words.

Otto: That'll be a pretty impressive feet, when it comes to you.

Me: Hey, when I'm visiting my dad, I have no Internet connection whatsoever. I had to pass the time by somehow! So next update for this will have Blaine, General Guy, and the Bob-omb King against… Well… Almost everybody! It'll be an impossible fight, but I'm sure they'll get through it by working together!

Zane: So is the Bob-omb King a good guy now, or something? And what about General Guy?

Me: What I went for when I recreated those two, was that I wanted to use what few lines that those two say and create a complex personality. I have to admit I like how both came out. The Bob-omb King may have been a bad guy, but he was a bad guy with a code of honor. This is why I recreated him as the easy going, and code of ethics kind of guy he is now. Meanwhile, General Guy hasn't really changed too much, he's still the strict, distrusting, Pain in the ass, he is in Paper Mario, and he's overprotective which should be a, pardon the pun, general trait for a General body guard.

Otto: Bad pun alert…

Me: Oh shut up… Anyways the time for the second update is soon to come!!!(Turns to the screen and gives a Peace Sign.) R&R People!!

Ace and Wally: Until next update!!!

Crow: The next update's gonna be awesome!!


	2. Brawl for the Subcon

Me: Well here's the second part of the deleted scene 'Black Market Koopa'!

NUTCASE: Oh man!! This is gonna be one big fight!

Ace: (Is twitching furiously in her seat in excitement.)

Me: (Sweatdrops.) Should I cut off the soda?

NUCASE: (Sweatdrops as well.) Might be a good idea…

Ace: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crow: Oh man this is gonna be sweet!!!

Servo: I got the pop-corn!

Wally: And the movie is ready to go!

Me: Good! (Turns to the screen.) This scene concludes this deleted scene with one heck of a fight!! Blaine, General Guy, and the Bob-omb King against… Well… ALMOST EVERYONE!!! Enjoy!

Zane: (Pushes the Play Button.)

PokeMario!

Deleted Scene .4.

Black Market Koopa

Part .2.

POW, BAM, SLAM, THUD!!!!!!

The view now shows the 8-Bit Clubs Black Market. The place was a total mess due to the fact that villains of every size, shape, and attitude, was now duking it out. For what you ask? For the honor of taking prisoner the current king of the Subcon, even though he was no longer in the center of the melee. Only thing is, _they didn't know that._ Everyone was throwing punches at everyone else, and there was no clear 2 or more sides. In the center of the melee trying to regain control was a Shy Guy who was wearing white military clothes, known as General Guy, and a giant bob-omb that wore a crown, had a slightly messy white mustache, and big, round, visible hands wearing yellow gloves, known as the Bob-omb King. The Bob-omb King picked up and threw an X-Naut that came charging at him and punched another that was trying to help his team mate. General Guy was using acrobatic feats and weapon wielding typical to a shy guy, and was ordering a whole group of Shy-Guys and Snifits to attack in any way they can. The Snifits were firing cannon balls from their pipe like mouths, while Shy-Guys were firing slingshots, using hammers, and doing acrobatic things to fight.

General Guy and the Bob-omb King were finally over-powered by Kammy and Kamek. "Heh, heh, heh, ho, hyuk, heh heh heh!!! And to think that Bowser used to have you two in his army!! Me and Kamek will do him the favor of getting rid of you both!!!" Kammy and Kamek raised their wands.

"Bob-omb King…" General Guy began. Bob-omb King looked down at him. "It has been an honor serving with you soldier."

The Bob-omb King nodded. "As it was for me, General…"

Kamek and Kammy raised their wands and began an incantation. "Ava..!"

They never had time to finish even the first part of that incantation… **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

They were both sent flying by a single hammer swing. The one holding the hammer? It was none other the Blaine Mallet Zalles. "Your not dead meat yet, guys!!!" Blaine said, full of bravado. He tossed them both Super Mushrooms to which they ate heartily. In a flash their energy was recharged. "Now whadaya' say we show these morons how to brawl!?"

General Guy and the Bob-omb King cheered in agreement. "Then the Bob-omb Kings with me! LET'S GO!!!!" Blaine said to finish. The Bob-omb King nodded and followed behind Blaine, leaving behind General Guy. He was, almost instantly, surrounded by Kremlings K. Rool had called in for.

As the Kremlings closed in on General Guy, the Shy-Guy general smirked evilly. "So you think you've got this old general cornered, huh?" The Kremlings looked confused with how confident the General seemed. "Well allow this general to prove you wrong." He smirked evilly some more and pulled out a mega-phone. "SNIFITS!!!!!!!!!! LINE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Their was some rumbling and Snifits appeared in a crowd. They circled General Guy with military style precision. The Kremlings looked flabbergasted at how fast those Snifits just appeared. The General shouted in his mega-phone again. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Snifits did as such firing cannonballs from their cannon-like mouths. What happened next, was that either the kremlings were hit by the explosions from the cannonballs or by the cannonballs themselves. When they were done, General Guy looked around admiring the work of his soldiers. He turned to some of the Snifits. "LISTEN UP!!! SNIFITS ONE, TWO, AND THREE, GO AND GET MY TANK!!! AND THE REST OF YA'…" He paused for a second, then smiled evilly. "WE GOTTA LOTTA WORK TO DO…" The Snifits cheered in agreement. Three Snifits separated from the group and ran to who knows where, while the rest stayed behind with the General.

_**Me: Okay for the fight scene I had chosen Rawk Hawks Battle Theme, mainly because I like the glitz and glamour of the music and it makes for a good fight scene number.**_

_**NUTCASE: Good choice.**_

_**(Rawk Hawk Battle Theme Plays in the Background.)**_

Blaine was hammering away a bunch of X-Nauts with his hammer. He swung left slamming many X-Nauts aside. When they appeared to stop charging Blaine he ran and fought off some Koopatrols that were about to attack innocent Subconians. There was a loud screech from behind him. He turned around… An Albatoss' humongous face was right in front of him. With a panicked expression, he started running away, as the Albatoss squawked and gave chase.

Some distance away from him, the Bob-omb King was a one bob-omb army, punching away maybe ten soldiers of whatever creatures that got in his way. Some distance away, Mouser was fighting with the best of them, throwing Bob-ombs at anyone his throws could reach. He was about to throw another bob-omb… When someone landed with a thud at his feet, it was Tryclyde… And he was in very bad shape. A shadow loomed over him, when he saw it he slowly turned around and saw the Bob-omb King right behind him. He looked downright, drop-dead, **FURIOUS**. "YOU DARE USE MY PEOPLE AS WEAPONS, YOU PIECE OF VERMIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Mouser's eyes were wide behind his sunglasses, as he looked at the behemoth of a bob-omb before him. "Mother…" He said with a slightly high-pitched voice. The view zooms out to another part of the Black Market. A small arrow shown the place the Bob-omb King and Mouser were. Right in the very place where the arrow pointed to, a huge explosion that would make any bob-omb jealous sounded and Mousers crying screams could be heard. In that section of the black market in view, General Guy comes into view, after seemingly being forced back by something big. He jumped backward when that 'big something jumped into view. It was K. Rool, as big and ugly as he could be. He charged forward at General Guy, and threw a punch at the shy-guy. General Guy front flipped over the punch, planted his feet onto K. Rool's back and kicked off of him. This move almost made K. Rool fall over.

K. Rool righted himself and stared at General Guy angrily. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me, you miniscule little bug?"

General Guy smirked, "I bet the little Monkey kids who beat you were much smaller then me." K. Rool looked aghast at that. "I mean how can a king, with any kind of strategic genius, ever lose to a gorilla and then a monkey, who knows little more then how to feed themselves? I mean REALY…"

This pissed K. Rool off royally. "THAT'S IT!!!!! TAKE THIS!!!!!!" He took off his crown and threw it like a boomerang.

General Guy easily jumped over the crown. When he looked behind him, he smirked even more. "I no longer need to fight you, this match is won."

K. Rool looked confused at this. "What are you talking about?"

General Guy smirked. "Look behind you…"

K. Rool smiled pompously. "I will not fall for such a cheap trick!" But seeing General Guy's face convinced him to turn around…

Right behind him, about to flatten him, was a humongous toy block made tank, with a light bulb attached to a slot behind the cockpit opening. He screamed like a little girl, and tried to run. But, like a classic cartoon, he only ran in place… He was flattened into a King Kremling Pancake in less then a minute.

General Guy hopped up to the cockpit opening, and took the controls. As soon as he rolled forward enough he opened the cockpit opening and looked behind the tank to see K. Rool comically flattened like a pancake. "Tried to warn ya' Old Bean!! Shoulda' paid more attention!!" He hopped back into the cockpit and took the controls from the Snifits, driving it right into the melee.

Back with Blaine, he was running as fast as he could away from the Albatoss. As he ran a thought struck him. "Wait a minute… WHAT AM I RUNNING FOR?!?!?" He put on the breaks and faced the Albatoss before him. It almost seemed to smile, that it's prey had finally gave up. Instead, Blaine started throwing hammers at an insane speed, using the hammers he had stored in his bag. Every single one of the hammers connected with the Albatoss, whom had closed it's eyes in pain. When it opened it's eyes again, it looked at Blaine… Only to find that he was now the same size as it was. The Albatoss looked down on itself to see that it had shrunk in size! It squawked in horror and surprise.

Blaine smiled mischievously, he had remembered that his 'Thousand Hammer Throw ability' had enough wallop in to shrink the target in size, and attack power. The Albatoss looked as if it started to get nervous. Blaine pulled back his hammer. The miniaturized Albatoss started to sweat nervously.

"FORE!!!!!!"

Captain Skurvy was easily fighting back against all who fought him. The Bob-omb King charged in and tried to punch Skurvy, but he dodged quickly and gave the Bob-omb King a shoulder barge, knocking the bob-omb to the ground. Before the Bob-omb King could get back up, Skurvy held his sword to the giant bob-ombs chest. "Say good-bye Matie…"

However, a loud thud came to his attention. He turned to see a strangely miniaturized Albatoss flying towards him after a tough hit. Skurvy at first was worried, but he calmed down when he saw that the Albatoss was miniature… It suddenly took it's original size; Skurvy's eyes widened… He never had time to move… CRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the end of it, Skurvy had stars circling his head and he was underneath a now gigantic, unconscious Albatoss. The Bob-omb King looked down at Skurvy after getting back up. "Good bye Matie…" He mocked before running off.

General Guy's tank meanwhile passed by the unconscious Albatoss and faced off a few hundred Koopatrol. In the front was Kamek and Kammy. The Koopatrols looked afraid now that they were facing a tank, but Kammy shouted. "We fear nothing!!! We can take on any challenge!!! And we certainly can take on a tank made of toy blocks!!! ATTACK!!!!!" She yelled.

The Koopatrol soldiers nodded and ran forward, shouting a battle cry. General Guy scoffed. "If past experience is any indication…" He flipped a certain switch. "These cowards are all talk, no action…" Outside the tank, two slide doors on the Tank's front opened. A small cannon started to appear sliding out of the opening. The cannon suddenly popped as if it was a balloon suddenly inflated by air. The cannon that appeared was completely disproportionate to the tank… In other words the cannon was so big, it seemed impossible for General Guy's tank to hold it. The Koopatrols stopped on a dime, and stared eyes wide at the cannon before them. General Guy while inside the tank flipped a switch and the cannon started to charge energy. The Koopatrols eyes widened even further at this, and their jaws hit the floor.

"RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One koopatrol shouted. The others apparently agreed with this plan and ran away screaming like little girls.

General Guy seemed irritated about this scene. "Okay, those koopas DISGRACE the great word 'Military'!!! Time to return these soldiers back to their king with their disgrace." He aimed the cannon so that he would not only send the koopatrols packing, but it would also send Kamek and Kammy flying along with them.

Kammy tried to keep the koopatrols in order "Don't run away!!!! This battle hasn't even begun yet!!! Kamek help me out here!!!" Kamek, in most cases, would've been willing to help Kammy but right now, his eyes were glued on the behemoth of a cannon before him. It seemed to move a little to re-aim…

"Um, Kammy…" Kamek said, tapping Kammy on the shoulder.

"**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"** she yelled, pissed off. Kamek, while whimpering like a little baby pointed at the cannon… Which was now aimed right at them. The energy stopped charging… Kammy's eyes widened fearfully, while Kamek went and wet his pants…

General Guy was laughing like a maniac. **"OMEGA BEAM! FIIIIIIIIIREE!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He slammed a big, red button which, comically, had a label that read 'KABOOM!!!' stuck to it.

What happened next is that a gigantic beam even bigger then the cannon itself, fired out of the cannon's nozzle, it hit Kamek and Kammy with a powerful kaboom. The nozzle then moved upward so that it hit the retreating Koopatrols with just as big a kaboom.

The Koopas were blasted off into the sky. As they flew, it shown all of the koopas were covered with soot. Kamek flew into view. "Oh..! King Bowser will be most displeased by the report that we'll have to write about our visit here!!! I just know it!!!!!"

Kammy appeared next to Kamek, "When we get there, we might as well face the music…" Her face suddenly brightened. "Wait a minute! How about we wait until seconds before my adopted son Steve and his bandit troupe bring up their no doubt useless haul and then give Bowser the news!"

Kamek appeared to think about that. His face brightened too. "I suppose that could work…" His frown reappeared again. "But until then… Want to say the saying then scream like little girls?"

Kammy sighed aggravated, but understanding. "After you…"

They both embraced so they could be ready for the ride that was left to be seen. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE KOOPAS ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In the next few seconds, the group of koopas flew and became another star on the horizon.

_**Crow: Kammy has a son?!**_

_**Me: Adopted son. She's referring to Steve, a magikoopa OC created by the deviantART Comic Writer 'Goons and a Bandit' you guys need to check out his work, their freaking hilarious!!!**_

Meanwhile back on the ground, the Bob-omb King and Blaine were working together, and effectively defeating any opponent that took them on. Bob-omb King grabbed Blaine by the feet and, while Blaine was holding a hammer in his hands, swung him around. The sheer power of Blaine's hammer was doubled by the fact that the Bob-omb King was helping his swing. After fending off another barrage, the Bob-omb King dropped Blaine and took on the kremlings and klap-traps with his fists alone. It didn't matter how hard they fought. The enemies were EVERYWHERE! "Withdraw into your shell, Blaine!!! This next parts going to be explosive!!!!"

Blaine followed the order and withdrew into his shell. The Bob-omb King's fuse lit… There was one word that could describe those next few minutes…

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Blaine was sent flying by the kaboom, and bounced off of many soldiers like a pinball bouncing off bumpers. He finally bounced off a rather muscular Kremling and landed back close to the Bob-omb King, who was covered by soot but otherwise fine. He did however, fall over. Blaine barely caught him. "You okay?" Blaine asked.

The Bob-omb King laughed a little bit. His laugh almost sounded mechanical._** (This is the laugh heard when you meet him in Super Mario 64.)**_ "Well I'm not as young as I used to be, so many explosions in a single battle is not good for my health." Blaine could understand that. He honestly couldn't understand how some bob-ombs could explode and continue the fight after blowing themselves up… All he could think was that they were very sturdy characters.

But the fact remained; this fight _had_ to end… And it had to end _now_… He reached into his supply bag and pulled out a Fire Flower. "Okay time to end this little brawl!!" He absorbed the power of the Fire Flower and became Fire Hammer Bros. His shell took on an orange color, and his triangle decorated cloth armor took on orange and red color. He whispered a tactic into King Bob-ombs invisible ear. Liking the idea, the Bob-omb King winked an affirmative.

"Got you young man!" After a second, Blaine withdrew into his shell, and started to spin. His shell burst into flames due to the Fire Flowers power. The Bob-omb King picked up Blaine's shell, reeled back as far as he would go, and threw the shell with all of his might and all of his strength. Blaine's shell was sent at speeds close to Mach 1 as he flew. He smashed into a bunch of Dull Bones that were unfortunate enough to be in his way like bowling pins. He started to circle around the entire battle field in a wide circle. He started to slowly close in the circle around the villains. General Guy, seeing this, quickly rolled his tank into the middle of the black market. He popped off the top of the tank and blew his whistle.

"ALL SUBCONIANS!!! EVACUATE TO AN AREA FAR AWAY FROM HERE!!!" The subconians took no time to answer that request and started to run away from the flaming circle being created. As soon as the villains started to notice the circle it was too late, it was closing in on them. Blaine stopped once the circle was closed in enough.

"NOW!!!!" He yelled. The Bob-omb King, hearing the signal, turned to an ENTIRE ARMY of bob-ombs behind him.

"MY BRAVE MEN!!!! DO WHAT YOU MUST FOR YOUR COUNTRY!!!! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. The bob-ombs yelled along with him and hopped into the literal ring of fire.

Inside the ring of fire, the bob-ombs appeared at the other side. And now they completely circled them. "Oh… This can't be good…" Mouser said, sounding as if he was being forced to face two nightmares in one day. The first being the Bob-omb King, the second, this bob-omb uprising.

Lord Crump was not impressed. "Ah come on, their just thousands of lousy bob-omb's!"

Suddenly the air tensed up, an X-Naut tapped Lord Crump on the shoulder. "Um… Sir? What's that?" Lord Crump looked to see a very strange sight.

A banana fruit was standing in front of them along with the bob-ombs. He appeared to walk on stick-skinny legs with small white feet at the bottom, it had arms as skinny as the legs, with small white, gloved, hands at the end. One of its craziest traits would be the fact it had eyes and a mouth, making a face. The eyes were wide and the pupils small, and the mouth formed a slightly insane looking open mouthed smile… It suddenly screeched in a very high yet low pitched voice, one thing…

"**I LIKE CEREAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The view zoomed out until the spot where the villains were trapped was practically and literally invisible. An Arrow pointed to where the villains were… And right from that arrow…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The kaboom looked like that of an Atomic Bomb. The villains were sent flying over the horizon by this kaboom, screaming all the way. The screaming could be heard until the villains became another star on the horizon.

_**(Rawk Hawk Battle Theme ends.)**_

_**(Upbeat music plays in the background.)**_

The next day, a celebration was taking place. All of the Subconians were dancing and cheering. Their was a stage in the center of the crowd, and standing on it was Blaine, General Guy and the Bob-omb King. Benvolio, the son of Wart, was standing on the stage wearing formal attire. (Uncomfortably if I may add.) "You all have done an excellent job… No words can ever describe how thankful I am to all of you…" Benvolio took off, what looked like, a gold medal hanging by a piece of cloth around his neck. "Blaine Mallet Zalles, my old friend, will take this." He put the medal around his neck. "So that the Mushroom Kingdom will know what you done for the Subcon." Benvolio then turned to General Guy and the Bob-omb King. "As for you two, you may expect a bonus in your paycheck this week and a week off work." He smiled kindly. "You earned it."

General Guy, no matter how strange it seemed at the moment, started dancing around at that. "Oh yes!!! Thank you sir!!! Finally I can play around with the NES' inside the club building!!! WHOOPEE!!!!!"

The Bob-omb King simply bowed down to Benvolio. "Thank you sir… Your kindness overwhelms." He stood back up, "And I will happily return to work upon the end of the week."

Benvolio smiled goofily. "Don't be so modest, man! You will enjoy the week! I insist!"

The Bob-omb King gave a happy face. "Thank you sir." He walked off the stage, and through the crowd. Once out of sight, however, he pumped his fist to his side, in a celebrating tone. He chuckled goofily a little bit and continued walking after that.

The celebration continued after that. As it went on however, Blaine and Benvolio slipped off to the side. They walked on until they were at the front gate of the 8-Bit Club's town. The gate was open and Blaine was outside, Benvolio stood at the other side of the gate. The world outside was still dark with those strange clouds blocking out the sun. But, things were starting to look brighter for the Subcon's innocents. "I will miss you my friend, it was great seeing you again." Benvolio said, readjusting his eye glasses. "I hope you will take this up with Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Blaine smiled in a neighborly fashion. "I woulda' told her even if you told me not to. The people of the Subcon need help more then anything now." He placed a hand on Benvolio's shoulder. "I'll have a rescue force of thousands of coming here soon. Just you wait."

Benvolio shed a tear. "Thank you friend. You are doing a great deed to many." Blaine took his hand off of Benvolio's shoulder, gave a goofy smile, and waved good-bye. He then turned and walked on through the now ice cold desert, putting on his cloak as he went. Benvolio waved good-bye. "Good-Bye, I will look forward to your return!"

"Good-bye, Blaine Mallet Zalles!!" A deep voice said, Benvolio turned to see the Bob-omb King standing there waving his round yellow hand in a good-bye wave. "You are very strong, young one!! You will find help I'm sure of it!!"

"You better return soldier!" A voice with a western accent shouted. Benvolio turned the other way to see General Guy standing there. "Otherwise I might have to get my soldiers and come after you!" He, no matter how strange it seemed, smiled to let everyone know he was kidding.

Blaine heard their good-byes, and smiled. Benvolio turned back to Blaine. "Good bye Blaine!! Please return soon!!!!" He shouted.

Blaine gave on last wave, before he continued to walk onward. A gust of wind picked up, blowing an iced up tumbleweed into view, blocking Blaine out. When the Tumbleweed rolled onward, he was gone. Returned to the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, his home and occupation site.

Otto: I have to admit, you done some pretty solid work here.

Me: Thank you. That's quite the compliment coming from you.

Otto: (Sighs.) Think nothing of it.

Zane: (Is laughing hysterically.) Was that the Exploding Banana Character that Alvin the Earthworm uses in his Random Shorts animations?!? (Laughing intensifies.) That guy continues to rock!!! (Continues laughing.)

Ace: (Laughs out loud too.) Yeah he does!!

Me: So, what did you guys think? (Turns to the screen.) That goes for you, the readers, too! (Gives a peace sign.) R&R people!!

Ace and Wally: Until next update!!!


End file.
